


Кривое зеркало

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, From Sex to Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Harry Potter, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они искали друг в друге лишь отражение любимых, с которыми не могли быть вместе. Но как изменится жизнь, если на самом деле получишь шанс завоевать того, кого любишь?





	Кривое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на фест «First time» на «Астрономической башне».

В их отношениях с самого начала было что-то неправильное, ненастоящее. Они искали друг в друге утешение, замену тем, кто не мог быть рядом. Это совершенно не мешало сладострастно трахаться в нередкие встречи в номерах маггловских гостиниц, но делало невозможным нежные поцелуи и проявления ласки. Для удовлетворения сиюминутной похоти чувства не нужны.

Всегда все происходит одинаково стремительно, без какого-либо намека на нежность. Один взгляд находит другой, и нетерпеливые руки начинают срывать одежду, стремясь скорее добраться до голой кожи. Подготовка минимальна — они встречаются достаточно часто, чтобы не думать о таких мелочах — только смазка, и вот уже напряженный член упирается в анус. Толчок — и он входит, растягивая тугие мышцы. «Да…», — совместный выдох отражает ощущение целостности. Хорошо. А если зажмуриться, то можно представить, что сейчас рядом тот, другой.

— Сев…

— Драко…

Их глаза открываются, они встречаются взглядом, и искра понимания пробегает между ними. Горькая усмешка кривит губы.

— Ты так на него похож, только старше.

— В тебе что-то есть от него, но ты моложе. И глаза…

— Знаю.

Гарри утыкается носом в шею любовника и продолжает движение. Ему смешно и грустно — Люциус Малфой делит с ним постель только потому, что видит в нем что-то, напоминающее Северуса Снейпа, погибшего два года назад в Визжащей хижине. А он сам пришел к этим странным отношениям из-за того, что любимый, желанный Драко убежденный натурал. В отличие от его отца — развратного, раскрепощенного, гибкого, горячего.

Темп нарастает, толчки становятся рваными, Малфой сжимает пальцами его плечи. Больно. Явно опять придется залечивать синяки. Но уже все равно, ибо откуда-то из глубин поднимается волна, предвещающая скорый оргазм. Люциус откидывает голову и с криком изливается, оставляя на плечах Гарри кровавые царапины. Еще пара толчков, и Гарри следует за ним, стискивая зубы на горячей коже любовника. Хорошо.

Они еще какое-то время лежат, обнимая друг друга и закрыв глаза. Представляя, как это было бы, если бы… Но этого «если» нет и быть не может. Гарри скатывается с Малфоя и ловит его усталый взгляд. Как бы раньше не относились друг к другу, сейчас они в одной лодке — у них одна и та же проблема и одно на двоих решение.

Как всегда, Малфой берет палочку и шепчет очищающее заклинание.

— Иди в душ первым, — шепчет Гарри; шевелиться не хочется.

Люциус потягивается. Поттер слегка завидует ему — в далеко не юном возрасте у Малфоя все еще великолепное тело. «Интересно, а как выглядит без одежды Драко?» — стучится непрошеная мысль, и Гарри зарывается лицом в подушку, пытаясь представить нагого отпрыска Малфоев. Он проваливается в сон со сладкой улыбкой на губах.

Когда Гарри открывает глаза, Люциуса и его вещей в комнате уже нет. Лишь легкий запах одеколона напоминает о том, что тот был здесь. Ни прощания, ни записки. Все верно: они не любят друг друга, и Люциус не обязан предупреждать о своем уходе. Это правильно.

— Мы встречаемся уже больше года, — тихо говорит Поттер, еле отдышавшись после секса.

— Хочешь отметить? — не открывая глаз, интересуется Малфой. — Или, наоборот, решил, что это тянется слишком долго?

— Наверное, второе, — вздыхает Гарри, поворачиваясь на спину.

— Хочешь бросить? Ты уже пытался. Полгода назад.

Они не встречались почти полтора месяца, но, когда случайно пересеклись в Министерстве, все закончилось совершенно сумасшедшим трахом в мужском туалете через три двери от кабинета Министра Магии. Безумие. После этого еженедельные встречи было решено продолжить.

— Я помню, — усмехается Поттер. — От тебя сложно отказаться.

— Влюбился? — хмыкает Люциус, бросая на Гарри косой взгляд. 

— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Поттер. — Просто привык.

— К хорошему привыкаешь, — ухмыляется Малфой, потягиваясь, словно кот.

На этот раз хмыкает Гарри. Он приоткрывает глаза и ловит пальцами прядь волос любовника.

— Через месяц Драко женится, — вдруг заявляет Люциус.

Рука Гарри замирает.

— Я знаю, — сдержанно говорит он. — В «Пророке» что-то было про помолвку.

Он привычно старается не подавать виду, что его это волнует. Хотя с Малфоем можно и не притворяться.

— В газетах не было даты свадьбы. Она состоится первого августа.

— Меня это не интересует! — резко прерывает его Поттер.

Малфой улыбается.

— У нас есть что-то вроде традиции. Хотя все несколько сложнее: традиции нарушать можно, а тут никак не выйдет — выбора у Драко нет. Накануне свадьбы жених должен разделить постель с представителем своего пола.

— Что за бред?! — возмущается Гарри.

— Бред?.. — хмурится Люциус. — Возможно. Но так уж сложились обстоятельства, и изменить их сложнее, чем ты думаешь. Поэтому и появилась такая традиция. Чтобы не портить уже сложившиеся отношения сексом, обычно глава рода приглашал кого-то со стороны. Если хочешь…

— Я не хочу — так, — сердито обрывает его Поттер.

— Думаешь, это насилие? Или считаешь, что какой-нибудь хастлер, которого придется отобливиэйтить, будет лучше, чем ты? — поднимает бровь Малфой.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Понимаю, Гарри, — приподнимается Люциус. — А вот ты — не очень. Думаешь, как Северус Снейп впервые оказался в моей постели?

— Ты хочешь дать мне шанс?

— Да, — улыбается Малфой. Его глаза блестят.

— Но почему?

— А почему нет? В любом случае, Драко женится, потом у него обязательно появится сын, а это — все, что мне от него надо, как главе рода. Ты его любишь, и, поверь, я знаю, как важно, чтобы рядом был тот, кто тебя искренне любит. Поэтому не вижу в моем предложении ничего странного.

— Но… — пытается возразить Поттер.

— У тебя впереди месяц на размышление. Ты можешь так и продолжать встречаться со мной, думая о Драко, или все же попытаться что-то изменить.

Гарри смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, потом вдруг улыбается, наклоняется и целует его — нежно, сладко, прямо в губы. Впервые.

* * *

Тридцать первое июля. Вечер. Он должен быть дома, со своими друзьями, а вместо этого сидит один в кабинете хозяина Малфой-мэнор и судорожно сжимает пальцы. Часы бьют десять вечера. Мальчишник у Драко в самом разгаре: еще полчаса, и пьяный, расслабленный потомок древнего рода вытянется в спальне в ожидании традиционной предсвадебной ночи любви. Гарри не думает о том, насколько странными бывают традиции чистокровных семей — он мечтает о Драко, его сладких припухших губах, тонкой шее, белой, покрытой светлыми волосками коже. Так хочется попробовать его всего. До конца. Взять, зацеловать, вознести к небесам и вознестись туда самому. Вместе. Он так долго мечтал об этом, не веря, что желаемое воплотится в реальности, но вот он как никогда близок к осуществлению самого заветного желания — быть с Драко.

Открывается дверь, и в кабинет проскальзывает Люциус. Гарри поднимает голову и обеспокоенно на него смотрит.

— Ты готов? — почему-то шепотом спрашивает Малфой.

Поттер кивает.

— Тогда идем, — Люциус придерживает дверь, и Гарри, прикрытый только длинным плащом, выходит в коридор. Он почти бежит за стремительно шагающим Люциусом и едва не врезается в его спину, когда тот резко останавливается около высокой двери. Малфой оборачивается и говорит с улыбкой:

— Иди. У него на глазах повязка, и очень прошу ее не снимать.

— Это как-то… — пытается возразить Гарри.

— Это тоже часть традиции, — продолжает улыбаться Люциус и приоткрывает дверь. — Удачи! — склонившись, шепчет он на ухо Гарри и нежно целует его в висок. Впервые.

Поттер осторожно проскальзывает в комнату, и ему кажется, что Малфой шепчет ему вслед:

— С днем рождения, Гарри.

Дверь закрывается. Поттер замирает, глядя на роскошную кровать, занимающую большую часть спальни. В полумраке комнаты белая кожа Драко словно сияет. Молодой Малфой лежит на темном покрывале обнаженным, его глаза завязаны черной шелковой лентой. У Гарри пересыхают губы. 

Он скидывает плащ и медленно подходит к кровати, пожирая взглядом желанное тело. Драко выглядит хрупким. Гарри непреднамеренно сравнивает его с Люциусом и понимает, что ошибался: отец и сын совсем не похожи, или, точнее, настолько же похожи, насколько и отличаются друг от друга. Люциус гибкий и сильный, как большой хищный кот. Драко, нежный и хрупкий, и кажется еще моложе, чем он на самом деле. Но общие черты есть: стройная фигура, худые мускулистые бедра, плоский живот с дорожкой светлых завитков, спускающейся к паху. Только у Драко это все такое нежно-невинное, что Гарри от одной мысли о нем непреодолимо возбуждается. Он кончиками пальцев касается ноги Драко, и тот вздрагивает.

— Тш-ш-ш, — шепчет Поттер. — Я не сделаю ничего плохого.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Драко.

Гарри скользит ладонью вверх и чувствует, как тот слегка напрягается. Потом убирает руку и вновь начинает его разглядывать. Драко слегка возбужден. Не так сильно, как сам Гарри, который уже едва сдерживается от того, чтобы наброситься на давно желанного и любимого школьного врага. Но Гарри не хочет его испугать. Эта ночь должна быть такой, чтобы Драко запомнил ее навсегда и захотел продолжения. 

Гарри медленно нагибается и впервые касается губ возлюбленного. Они такие же мягкие и сладкие, как он себе представлял. Даже еще лучше. Драко несмело приоткрывает рот, позволяя Поттеру углубить поцелуй, и тот чувствует вкус сладкого вина на своем языке. Мягкий, сладкий, податливый — совершенно не похоже на терпкого и жесткого Люциуса. Гарри раздраженно думает, что не должен вспоминать о нем сейчас, когда собирается заняться любовью с его сыном.

Гарри отрывается от сладких губ и перемещается ниже, к шее. Скользит руками по груди, сжимает затвердевшие соски, спускается на ребра. Гарри кажется, что под ладонями нежный бархат, он и не представлял, что кожа может быть такой нежной. Драко выгибается, стремясь усилить контакт, обнимает, прижимая к себе, тихо стонет. Гарри удивляется такой реакции — она намного сильнее, чем ожидалась от убежденного натурала — но продолжает неспешно ласкать. Чуть прикусить один сосок, обвести его языком, подуть и то же самое повторить со вторым. Вернуться к губам, сорвать с них поцелуй, поглаживая и обнимая гибкое тело Малфоя. Спуститься ниже, пощекотать пальцами под ребрами, провести ладонью по животу и, наконец, обхватить пальцами уже сочащийся смазкой член. Гарри так долго ждал возможность показать Драко свою любовь, что, видя, как тот реагирует на неспешные ласки, ощущает, что сердце буквально поет от радости и предвкушения.

Драко ахает и подается вперед. Поттер проводит кончиком языка по стволу и сжимает на члене губы. Драко тихо стонет, приподнимает бедра, стараясь глубже проникнуть в его рот, и Гарри расслабляет горло и работает языком, чтобы доставить тому еще большее удовольствие. Как же давно он мечтал об этом! Когда брал в рот член Люциуса, заставляя того метаться по постели, он жаждал, чтобы это был Драко. И теперь его мечта осуществляется, наполняя все тело радостью и желанием.

Гарри нехотя отрывается от своего занятия и шепчет:

— Где смазка?

Драко замирает, потом неопределенно машет рукой в сторону тумбочки. Разумеется, любрикант находится именно там. Выдавив немного геля на пальцы, Гарри возвращается к члену Малфоя, одновременно начиная подготовку. Он смазывает вход, слегка массируя сжатый сфинктер, с удивлением ощущая, как Драко расслабляется в его руках, словно давно ждал этого. От мысли, что любимому нравится происходящее, он совсем теряет голову — столько мечтать без надежды на взаимность и теперь выяснить, что Драко совсем не против однополого секса. Дань традиции не способна заставить так стонать от удовольствия.

Гарри приподнимает ягодицы Драко и подсовывает под них подушку. Он весь трепещет в ожидании, когда войдет в это хрупкое податливое тело. Драко сам разводит ноги, предлагая себя. Гарри нервно сглатывает — все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Это сон. Точно сон. Самый прекрасный сон в его жизни. Гарри быстро смазывает свой член, вскидывает ноги любимого себе на плечи, прижимает скользкую головку к входу и проталкивается в него. Медленно продвигается вперед, а потом, чуть раскачиваясь, назад и снова вперед. Драко стонет и всеми силами пытается расслабиться, позволяя ему проникнуть глубже. Гарри зажмуривается. Это так же, как с Люциусом. И по-другому. Малфой-старший резок и горяч; он легко расслабляется и сам насаживается на член, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы. С Драко все иначе — настолько иначе, что от щемящей нежности из глаз брызжут слезы.

Они двигаются вместе, постанывая, целуясь и лаская друг друга. Все так медленно, нежно и сладко, как никогда не было у Гарри, но тело требует большего. Поттер уже не думает, но не может перестать сравнивать. Даже здесь, сейчас, когда он врывается, ускоряя темп, в тело любимого, когда целует его и сжимает его пальцы, не может не вспоминать о том, втором: гордом, яростном и страстном. Не может не думать о стальных серых глазах, кривой усмешке и сильных руках. И когда оргазм охватывает Гарри, и он начинает изливаться в стонущего под ним Драко, последняя мысль не о нем, а о его отце, напивающемся коньяком в своем кабинете.

Поттер обхватывает рукой член Драко, делает несколько быстрых сильных движений, и тот с криком кончает себе на живот. После чего срывает с глаз шелковую ленту.

— Так и знал, что это ты, Поттер, — усмехается он, глядя на Гарри.

— Почему? — Гарри приподнимается, вытаскивает обмякший член из партнера и скатывается с него.

— Ну, а кому еще отец доверил бы такое важное дело, как не своему любовнику?

— Так ты знаешь?

— Это секрет? Извини, — Драко поворачивается на бок и с ленивым интересом изучает Гарри.

— И что теперь?

— Я — натурал, Поттер, — усмехается он.

— Но…

— Такое возможно только один раз. Древнее родовое проклятье требует от вступающего в брак Малфоя провести ночь с представителем своего пола. 

Гарри непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Проклятие? Люциус ничего мне не сказал.

— Может, не хотел расстраивать, — Драко пожал плечами и зевнул. — В любом случае, с семейными легендами — это к нему. Я узнал все буквально за месяц до свадьбы. В восторге, естественно, не был, но куда деваться? С проклятиями шутки плохи. Сегодня я это прочувствовал особо хорошо. Не самые лучшие ощущения, когда на стенку готов лезть, лишь бы кто-нибудь пришел и трахнул. Так что это только магия. В другой раз у меня на тебя просто не встанет.

Гарри закрывает глаза, потом вновь их открывает и бросает на Драко косой взгляд:

— Уверен?

Тот пожимает плечами:

— Это было неплохо, так что можно проверить через пару недель; хотя сомневаюсь, что один хороший трах внезапно изменит мою ориентацию. Так что не особо надейся, Поттер, — ухмыляется Малфой. — А сейчас — брысь из моей постели. Ванная — там, — кивает он в сторону едва заметной двери. — В ней есть второй выход, в другую спальню. Можешь провести ночь там.

* * *

Гарри с открытыми глазами лежит в огромной кровати гостевой спальни Малфой-мэнор и пялится в украшенный барельефами потолок. Странно, но ему вовсе не грустно от того, что Драко так просто выставил его из своей постели. Возможно, ему бы и хотелось заснуть рядом с ним, чтобы встретить новый день в его объятиях, но сейчас он уже не так в этом уверен. Поттер жаждал секса с младшим Малфоем, и он был именно таким, как хотелось. Все было великолепно, но, как оказалось, не совсем это было ему нужно. Слишком сладко, слишком приторно, слишком не по-настоящему. 

Мысли Гарри возвращаются к Люциусу. Почему-то нестерпимо хочется увидеть его. «Пойти, что ли, поискать?» — предлагает внутренний голос. «Ага, и найти в супружеской спальне, в объятиях жены», — ехидно возражает он сам себе. Кроме того, Люциус предупреждал насчет прогулок по Малфой-мэнору в одиночестве: охранные чары — не шутка. Но до кабинета-то он может дойти? Дорогу запомнил, да тут и недалеко.

Гарри вскакивает с кровати, накидывает на себя плащ и выглядывает за дверь. Никого. Тихо и темно. Поттер, вжимаясь в стены и освещая себе дорогу «Люмосом», осторожно продвигается вперед по коридору. Бледные портреты Малфоев на стенах тихо перешептываются и качают головами, выражая свое неодобрение. Но Гарри нет никакого дела до давно почивших волшебников. Он без проблем добирается до кабинета и замечает под дверью полоску неяркого света — там явно кто-то есть. Сердце Гарри начинает биться сильнее. Он глубоко вдыхает и осторожно стучит. Дверь резко распахивается, чуть не ударив его в лоб, но Поттер успевает вовремя отскочить.

Люциус сидит за столом, направив на Гарри палочку.

— Поттер? — он поднимает бровь. — Проходи, раз уж ты здесь.

Гарри входит в кабинет и прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Люциус, поднимая стакан, на дне которого плещется темная жидкость.

— Не знаю. Поблагодарить, наверное.

— Поблагодарил? — усмехается Малфой. — Можешь идти.

— Знаешь… — поднимает на него лукавый взгляд Гарри, — я кое-что понял.

— Да ну? — притворно удивляется Люциус. — И что же именно ты понял? Что мы с ним не так уж похожи, поэтому замена тебя больше не устраивает? Или, еще лучше, мой сын оказался геем, и он ответил на твои чувства?

Гарри улыбается и начинает медленно приближаться к Малфою.

— Нет — он выгнал меня, хотя и однозначного отказа я не получил. Да — вы совсем не похожи. Он — сладкий и изнеженный мальчик, ты — жесткий и яростный мужчина. Не понимаю вообще, почему я думал, что ты можешь его заменить?

Люциус хмыкает, допивает коньяк, ставит стакан на стол и, откинувшись в кресле, смотрит на Поттера.

— И что дальше? Будешь искать более подходящую кандидатуру? — спрашивает он.

— Тебя это волнует? — чуть улыбается Гарри.

— Придется менять расписание, кого-то искать, — как можно безразличнее отзывается Малфой.

Гарри продолжает подкрадываться к нему.

— Скажи, Люциус, как давно ты забыл Снейпа?

Малфой слегка вздрагивает и приподнимает бровь.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз слышал его имя в нашей постели.

Он вплотную подходит к столу и пристально смотрит на Люциуса.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — отвечает тот.

— Возможно — ничего, — опускает взгляд Гарри. — А возможно — значит, и очень многое. Наверное, трудно признать, что тот, кого выбрал в качестве замены, оказался более дорог, чем потерянный любовник. Может… ты влюбился в меня, Люциус?

Малфой хмурится, его глаза сверкают, и он шипит:

— Убирайся! Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе со мной играть...

Но Гарри не двигается.

— В отличие от тебя, я не играю. Это ведь ты сделал ставку, подложив под меня своего сына? Скажешь, нет?

Люциус поднимает голову и холодно смотрит из-под ресниц:

— А что? Ты чем-то недоволен? 

Гарри ухмыляется.

— Доволен. Даже более чем. Как бы иначе я понял, что мне нужен не Драко, а именно ты?

— Я? — в голосе Малфоя почти нет эмоций, но Гарри чудится в нем отчаянная надежда, и к горлу подступает комок. Как раньше можно было не замечать настоящих чувств этого невозможного человека?

— Зачем ты рисковал? Ты же понимал, что все может обернуться иначе…

Малфой усмехается:

— Люблю риск. Кроме того, мне до смерти надоело, что, занимаясь сексом со мной, ты стонешь имя моего сына.

— И это все? — на губах Поттера появляется ухмылка.

Люциус поднимается и наклоняется к нему через стол. Их глаза встречаются.

— Нет. Еще это… — шепчет Малфой и целует Гарри. Глубоко, яростно, по-настоящему. Впервые.


End file.
